coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Kovonation Street
"Welcome to Kovonation Street, the most popular and long-running soap in Meerkovo, now coming to UK for first time." Kovonation Street are mini episode segments starring the Meerkats, as part of the Compare the Market sponsor for Coronation Street. The setting is an Eastern European styled Coronation Street (the titular Kovonation Street), depicting the everyday lives of the anthropomorphic meerkats. It began in 2017. Overview Kovonation Street is a parody of Coronation Street, with the street in an Eastern European setting and home to the Compare the Meerkat characters. The wording for the businesses on the street have been changed, such as: *Rodents Retreat replaces the Rovers Return *Grubs Up replaces Roy's Rolls *Konvenience Store replaces the Kabin Cast This is taken from the Compare the Market website, for the Kovonation Street "Meet the kast" section: *'Aleksandr – The Entrepreneur' (Aleksandr Orlov - Played by Aleksandr Orlov) :"Aleksandr make first appear on the kobbles as big shot entrepreneurkat. Most days he can been seen in his gold-plate limousine, makings very important business deals and adding a few more Rouble to his already vast fortune" *'Sergei – The Hopeless Romantic' (Sergei - Played by Sergei Vladamanov) :"Owner of Grubs Up! café, Sergei work long hours to feed the hungry residents of Kovonation Street with his famous Full Russian Fly Up and Curry & Lice. :When Sergei is not busy cook up storm, he is hope to find special someone to play romantic, candlelit Tetris games with." *'Bogdan – The Tearaway' (Bogdan - Played by Bogdan) :"Some people say meerpup should be seen and not hear. But while the villagers of Meerkovo do not often hear Bogdan, they are always see the mischiefs he is get up to!" *'Maiya – The Landladykat' ( Maiya - Played by Maiya Pavlenka) :Maiya is the Landladykat of the Rodents Retreat – the famous pub at the very heart of Kovonation Street. :Maiya is not to be mess with - she can bar an unruly punter (usually Vassily) as fast as she can pull a refreshing glass of Beetle’s Best. *'Vassily - The Deadbeat' (Vassily - played by Vassily) :When Vassily is not busy trying to catch his chickens or prop up bar of Rodents Retreat, he can be find ‘working’ at his record stall. Where Meerkovo’s music lovers can find all the latest release on vinyl, cassette tape or betamax. *'Yakov – The Busybody' (Yakov - Played by Yakov) :The oldest meerkat on the kobbles, Yakov have run the Konvenience Store for longer than anyone can remember, including himself. Yakov make it his business to know everybody else’s. *Eccles the dog also makes an appearance, making her the only Coronation Street character to do so. Episodes/Segments *"Intro" *"Bogdan was 'ere" *"Meal for One" *"Video Date" *"Outro" *"The Fiver" *"Ring and Run" *"Phone Box" *"Katfish" *"Green Fur" *"Lipstick" Trivia *When Compare the Market became Coronation Street's new sponsor in 2012, the early segments in-between ad breaks depicted the Meerkats in the Coronation Street setting and interacting within the various houses and businesses. Gallery Promotions Kovonation Street Promo on Website.png|Promotion of the "series" on the Compare the Meerkat Website Cast Aleksandr.png|Aleksandr Sergei.png|Sergei Bogdan.png|Bogdan Maiya.png|Maiya Vassily.png|Vassily Yakov.png|Yakov Category:Sponsors